


Back to the Roots

by blacklionshiro (Fonbella)



Series: Bi Positivity One Shots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Food, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Short One Shot, food competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fonbella/pseuds/blacklionshiro
Summary: The great Altean-Balmera cuisine battle was about to begin.





	Back to the Roots

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this on [Tumblr](https://blacklionshiro.tumblr.com/post/160382969262).

From Hunk's spot, he could tell the competition was getting serious and fidgeted in his chair, chin trembling with worry. Fingers nervously tapping on top of one another, he glanced back and forth from Allura’s back to Shay’s.

It started with Coran telling them the food goo machine would be temporarily unavailable as he worked on maintenance around the castle. Since they were grounded on Balmera to finish loading some crystals for the long trip ahead, Allura and Hunk went down on the tunnels to help the Balmerans remove some of the remaining Galra tech they still had around, despite the Galra’s absence. After they finished, someone made a comment about preparing food for the team. Hunk wanted to help, but then Allura told him he should wait as she would help out instead, apparently because she’s been studying old Alteans recipes and was eager to try them out.

From there, it somehow escalated to Shay and Allura both entering an unspoken tournament over who cooked best.

Between Altean food goo and Balmeran bug soup, and both Allura and Shay expectantly holding up their finished dishes up for him to try and give them a verdict, Hunk decided he definitely, surely missed some good old Earth food.

“Huh….”

_ Amazing _ , Hunk thought to himself. So eloquent, the girls must be delighted.

Allura’s smile faltered a bit and she put the dish aside. A chuckle escaped her throat, but both Shay and Hunk glanced up at her, perfectly able to distinguish it as a fake front.

“I’m sorry Hunk, we… it got over our heads.” Allura glanced at the food she made, visibly different from the pictures in old records.

“I…” Shay started, looking down at her own dish. “I guess humans don’t eat this. I’m not sure even we eat this, normally. It’s what we used to survive the Galra invasion. We did what we could with what we had. But now we don’t live in caves anymore.”

“No, no! It’s… good! I mean, last time when Coran and I visited, we--”

“Neither of you seemed to like it much.” Shay giggled to herself, also setting her own dish aside on the counter. “It’s okay, you don’t have to lie. I like you because you are honest. You can be open with me.”

“With us.” Allura added.

Hunk let out a sigh of relief. Disappointing his favorite people sound harsher than eating food goo and bug soup combined for the rest of his life.

“Alura, would you mind if I took a look at those Altean recipes?”

That piqued up Allura’s interest. She looked up at him, confused.

“I don’t mind, but... Why? Do you have anything in mind?”

“And Shay, now that your people don’t have to hide in tunnels anymore, you can make decent food, right? Aren’t there any records, any old stories, anything that could lead us to how your people excelled in cooking before the invasion?”

“Hmm…” pensively, Shay brought a finger to her face. “Grandma has been making food from bugs and roots for as long as I remember. But I don’t think I ever asked her about it before.” She glanced down at Hunk, a bright smile adorning her face. “You think it would be worth a try?”

“Definitely.” Hunk brought his hands up and tightened his headband around his head. “Alright, can you help me out?”

“You’re going to cook?” Shay exclaimed, covering her mouth. “But we wanted to help you relax!”

“Trust me, nothing helps me relax more than cooking for others.” He playfully wiggled an eyebrow at her, then stared down at the notes Allura brought up to him. Picking the datapad up, he quickly turned the pages, looking for something he could start with. “Besides, nothing makes me happier than watching people enjoying my food. It’s therapeutic, really.”

Allura and Shay exchanged glances.

“Well, if you’re sure,” Allura walked around him, looking over his shoulder. “Maybe Coran could make better sense of all of this, but I wanted to try it anyway.”

“Thanks, Allura. I’m gonna try and see if I can cook this myself. You’ll be my taste tester. And if I get it right, I could teach you.”

“Wonderful!” Allura brought her hands together in excitement.

“Alright then,” Shay turned towards the kitchen door, waving at them. “I’ll check with grandma, I’ll be back soon.”

“Thank you!” both Allura and Hunk replied, chuckling at their perfect sync.

Turned out both girls had a lot more fun trying out Hunk’s gourmet food of their own people than they had when they attempted making it. With time and patience, Hunk was sure they could do it too. Allura just needed guidance, Shay needed to study and get used to preparing her people’s old recipes.

He was confident both would surpass him in no time.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of prompts I got on Tumblr. The prompt was: _Sooooo...Hunayllura? Hunayllura and the great Altean-Balmera cuisine battle?_
> 
> Concrits are highly encouraged. Thank you for reading!


End file.
